


Siamo solo io, te, e la notte.

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: The Royal Couple [Mystrade] [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Greg, Erotica, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Slice of Life, Top Mycroft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: MYCROFTxGREG]<br/>Sherlock è tornato dopo la Caduta, avvenuta due anni prima. Per Greg è l'occasione giusta per scacciare i suoi sensi di colpa, finchè non apprende che il compagno Mycroft non ha fatto che mentirgli sulla morte del fratello minore. E la decisione in risposta a quella scoperta sarà fin troppo drastica. Saranno Sherlock e John, con un piano così ovvio da essere insospettabile, a risollevare le sorti della coppia.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Gregory chiuse gli occhi e prese un lungo respiro adirato, Mycroft lo aveva osservato abbastanza a lungo da sapere che non era un buon segno ed ebbe il buonsenso di tacere.<br/>-Mycroft. Va' al diavolo. Tu e i tuoi maledetti segreti. Mi hai stancato, mi hai veramente stancato. Ho chiuso con te e il tuo stupido crederti il Re del mondo! Chiuso. Hai capito?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siamo solo io, te, e la notte.

**Author's Note:**

> E' la seconda Mystrade che scrivo, in verità, e ci ho lavorato per intere giornate. E' stata sinceramente un parto, quindi spero di aver prodotto qualcosa di decente e, soprattutto, di non essere andata OOC con i personaggi... L'idea di questa storia non è mia, è tratta da una role su Facebook con Chiara (tao ♥) e sinceramente mi è piaciuto troppo portarla avanti per non scriverla in una one shot. Penso che mi dedicherò di più a questa coppia, sempre ammesso che non abbia sbagliato caratterizzazione. Come sempre, si accettano critiche e pareri di chiunque, non abbiate paura se volete fare degli appunti perchè so di dover migliorare in tante cose nello stile di scrittura e tutto il resto... E le critiche, se sono costruttive, aiutano moltissimo. Vi ringrazio comunque per aver letto questa storia, e spero che vi sia piaciuta.  
> E un grazie anche alla mia beta, come sempre, che oggi dovrà sopportare molti scleri per diverse storie da pubblicare/aggiornare. Sempre tu sia lodata ♥

**_“Siamo solo io, te, e la notte.”_ **

  
**_L_** ’odore del tea alla cannella si spargeva deliziosamente per la stanza, mentre Mycroft terminava di stilare un discorso da far pronunciare al cospetto del Primo Ministro iraniano. Si allontanò dal computer, stropicciandosi gli occhi stanchi e sospirando sotto il cupo rintoccare del pendolo. Il suo lavoro non gli concedeva mai del tempo libero, e lo provava il fatto che, alle undici e trenta della sera, era ancora intento a prepararsi per una riunione del giorno successivo. Certo, da una parte l’assenza di tempo libero non era che un bene, visto che non avrebbe saputo come impiegarlo: non avrebbe potuto passarlo con il suo compagno, gli impegni lavorativi di Gregory non erano più blandi dei suoi. Era accaduto spesso che si fossero trovati costretti a rimandare - o addirittura a sospendere - una loro cena, anche ad orari improbabili della notte, a causa di qualche emergenza lavorativa. Sospirò nuovamente e portò la tazza di tea alle labbra, gustandosi già l’aroma dolciastro e perdendosi nel suo meritato relax serale. Riuscì tuttavia a bere un singolo sorso prima che la porta della casa venisse aperta con violenza.  
-Mycroft!  
La voce di Gregory gli giunse entusiasta alle orecchie, ma non c’era alcun bisogno di chiederne la motivazione. Non per Mycroft, che aveva osservato tutta la scena dal computer fino a dieci minuti prima, sorridendo appena con le labbra pallide e sottili. Si era riscoperto un po’ geloso dell’abbraccio che Gregory aveva riservato a Sherlock, in verità, ma non era durato che qualche secondo. Lo yarder ormai gli apparteneva, era un amante fedele e devoto, esattamente come lo era il politico stesso.  
-Lo hai visto, deduco.- rispose pacato, per Mycroft il ritorno del proprio fratello minore non aveva suscitato alcuno sconvolgimento, mentre Gregory appariva prossimo alle lacrime dalla gioia. Sentimentale come al solito, pensò il politico con un breve arricciamento delle labbra.  
-Vedo che sei sempre deciso ad odiarlo per motivi che ancora non conosco.- sospirò il compagno, dal suo sorriso divertito era evidente che fosse fin troppo contento del ritorno di Sherlock per farsi guastare quel nuovo stato d’animo. Era indubbio che gli donasse, dopo due settimane di intensi straordinari e casi estenuanti. Mycroft scosse il capo, posando la tazza di tea sul piattino decorato: era ovvio che non provasse alcun odio verso suo fratello minore, ma l’essere continuamente informato di tutti i suoi spostamenti lo aveva sollevato da ogni preoccupazione.  
-Niente affatto, ero semplicemente a conoscenza della cosa. Non vedo motivo per mostrarmene sorpreso, Gregory.  
Dopo le sue parole, il silenzio invase il salotto lussuoso della villa.  
-Tu eri... A conoscenza...  
-Mi sembra ovvio, Gregory.- lo apostrofò Mycroft, guardandolo come si guarda un bambino che non arriva a comprendere il senso di un gioco semplicissimo. -Come pensi avrei fatto ad aiutarlo, altrimenti?  
-Tu lo hai... Vorresti dirmi che lo hai aiutato?! _Tu sapevi?!_  
La sua voce saliva ad ogni sillaba, partendo da un lieve sussurro fino a divenire un vero e proprio grido, il compagno in quel momento si era trasformato in un intollerante genitore. Mycroft scacciò quella sensazione e annuì.  
-Sì, ne ero a conoscenza. Ho fatto in modo che il piano procedesse e che restasse segreto fino ad oggi, alla data prestabilita in cui Sherlock sarebbe...  
-Mycroft, tu ed io siamo stati insieme! Mi conosci. Non sono una persona qualunque.- disse guardandolo e tentando di calmarsi. Era davvero difficile. -Ma è ovvio che tu non ti fidi di nessuno se non di te stesso, vero? E non dire di no! Se devi parlare cerca di farlo bene, perché non rispondo delle mie azioni.  
Vedere il suo compagno adirato non era decisamente un bello spettacolo. Non che ne avesse il diritto, Mycroft aveva giurato di non dire la verità a nessuno, e Gregory non era escluso.  
-Non mi fido, Gregory, ma non si tratta di questo.- rispose. -Non avrei potuto dirlo a nessuno, era questa la decisione del piano. Non potevo rischiare che lo rivelassi a qualcuno…  
Gregory chiuse gli occhi e prese un lungo respiro adirato, Mycroft lo aveva osservato abbastanza a lungo da sapere che non era un buon segno ed ebbe il buonsenso di tacere.  
-Mycroft. Va' al diavolo. Tu e i tuoi maledetti segreti. Mi hai stancato, mi hai veramente stancato. Ho chiuso con te e il tuo stupido crederti il Re del mondo! _Chiuso_. Hai capito?  
Non riusciva a proferire parola dopo quel discorso, affatto. Gregory era solito dare in escandescenze anche durante il lavoro, e aveva avuto una settimana piena di impegni, ma Mycroft non trovava proprio motivo per il quale dovesse pronunciare proprio quelle parole contro di lui. Fissò il vuoto davanti a sè, Gregory che gli dava le spalle nell'arco di pochi secondi. Tornò alla realtà solo quando sentì la porta d'ingresso sbattere, come a rimproverarlo, e il rombo dell'auto del compagno che velocemente abbandonava il vialetto. Che abbandonava lui.  
   
_Vuoto._  
   
Quel vuoto durò per molti minuti, in cui Mycroft rimase seduto sulla poltrona in attesa di sentire la ghiaia scricchiolare ancora, le chiavi girare nella toppa e la voce di Gregory che cinguettava che era stato tutto uno scherzo, un frutto doloroso della sua mente stanca e poco lucida per tutto il lavoro accumulato in quegli ultimi giorni, ma nulla di tutto ciò avvenne. I minuti divennero ore, e alle tre di notte Mycroft sussultò nel sentire il pendolo rintoccare l’ora e nel vedere il proprio tea ancora nella tazza, ormai freddo e privo di aroma. Un po’ come quel salotto, quella casa, senza la presenza di Gregory. Si alzò e versò con un gesto seccato il contenuto della teiera e della tazza nel lavello argenteo, riponendole poi nella lavastoviglie di ultima generazione, e si trascinò al piano superiore con il cellulare in mano. Dodici messaggi di Anthea, con gli impegni del giorno successivo, ma nemmeno una lettera da parte di Gregory. Nemmeno un sms inviato al numero sbagliato. Avrebbe preferito un insulto, o una serie colorita di essi, a quel silenzio. Tuttavia non si lasciò corrompere da quell’assenza, ripetendosi che la solitudine era l’unica compagna che non lo avrebbe tradito mai, così come la sua carriera, e che pertanto doveva dedicarsi ad esse: erano tutto ciò che veramente aveva, dopotutto. Aveva resistito per quasi quarant’anni da solo, sebbene il tempo passato con Gregory lo avesse fatto sentire una persona nuova, avrebbe dovuto tenere bene a mente che non si trattava di nulla di troppo reale, di troppo duraturo. I sentimenti erano volubili, incerti, e lui era caduto nella trappola di uno splendido sorriso e di uno sguardo di cioccolato fuso come un allocco. Non se lo sarebbe mai più permesso. I sentimenti erano uno svantaggio, come poteva sostenerlo per anni davanti a suo fratello e poi piegarsi così morbidamente al loro volteggiargli attorno? Gregory era entrato dentro di lui molto più di chiunque altro, quel fatto era innegabile, ma non per questo Mycroft doveva mostrarsi debole ed indifeso. Aveva portato a termine la richiesta di Sherlock, il piano lo avevano organizzato entrambi ed era stato decisivo quel suo teatrino nei confronti di tutti, persino di Gregory. Il senso di colpa presente negli occhi cioccolato del compagno lo avevano tormentato spesso, anche durante il lavoro, ma sapeva per certo di star agendo nel giusto, che Sherlock sarebbe tornato e che ci sarebbe stato un gran trionfo una volta che tutti quanti avrebbero saputo la verità. L’aria della casa si era fatta pesante e silenziosa, cercò di non pensarci mentre si coricava, su di un fianco, e guardava il cuscino vuoto accanto a sé. La cosa peggiore della solitudine, pensò, era il fatto che nessuno si preparasse mai al suo ritorno: una volta riempita con qualcuno, una volta abituati alla presenza di una persona nella propria vita, non si era mai pronti per vederla andarsene. Per essere soli di nuovo, per sentirsi vuoti e per cercare rifugio in ogni cosa. Aveva voglia di un bicchiere di brandy, ma se persino il letto era gelido in quel momento, non immaginava come fossero le stanze al piano inferiore. Chiuse gli occhi, sperando di scivolare nel suo solito sonno senza sogni.  
 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  
Gregory sospirò arrabbiato, l’auto ferma davanti ad un semaforo rosso da troppi secondi. Era talmente furioso con Mycroft da essersi accorto all’ultimo momento della luce accecante all’incrocio della strada, tanto che aveva dovuto inchiodare improvvisamente ed era rimbalzato verso il volante della sua berlina grigia. Ripartì con un fischio delle gomme sull’asfalto, cambiando la marcia con forza e girando a destra, lasciandosi definitivamente alle spalle il suo appartamento in una via tranquilla e poco trafficata della città. Ci viveva da tre anni circa, da quando sua moglie aveva avuto la splendida idea di preparargli il pranzo con cura prima di rivelargli, a bruciapelo, della sua relazione con il proprio personal trainer. Avrebbe voluto davvero pensare di arrestarlo, o di investirlo con la BMW, ma ormai il suo rapporto con Mycroft si era evoluto al punto da fargli capire che per quella donna non provava alcunché. Solo cortese indifferenza.  
Scese dall’auto e sbattè la portiera, rischiando di chiudersi la giacca nel gesto, e si appoggiò contro la vettura per prendere un bel sospiro e cercare di calmarsi, le mani intente a stropicciare il viso stanco. Aveva persino caldo, fortuna che il vento di quella mattina era gelido e lo aiutava a smaltire i postumi di una notte in bianco. La sera prima aveva provato di tutto per calmarsi: era rimasto in casa, fumandosi un paio di sigarette davanti al televisore e bevendo una birra, quelle attività da pantofolaio lo rilassavano sempre. Con un po’ di fatica, aveva ignorato di averlo fatto persino in casa di Mycroft. Era rimasto steso sul divano per un tempo indefinito, stanco come dopo una lunga corsa, a fissare il soffitto con una sigaretta accesa tra le labbra mentre un gruppetto di omuncoli in giacca e cravatta commentava il risultato di una partita di calcio. Il suo compagno non lo sopportava, proprio come sua moglie, e quel pensiero gli fece digrignare i denti persino adesso che la notte era finita: tutto intorno a lui sembrava ricondurre a Mycroft, persino un tipo per strada che indossava una cravatta con lo stesso colore del completo che l’altro aveva indosso il giorno precedente.  
   
_Irritante._  
   
Prese in considerazione l’idea di aver esagerato con quel suo modo di fare e prese il proprio cellulare, smettendo di controllare il verbale di un arresto da consegnare al suo capo nel giro di un’ora, ma non trovò alcuna chiamata persa o un singolo messaggio da parte di Mycroft. Naturale, il suo compagno doveva sempre essere quello superiore, la _drama queen_ di Londra, come se suo fratello minore non fosse già sufficiente a fargli saltare i nervi. Aveva bevuto un caffè che adesso gli ribolliva fastidiosamente nello stomaco, e se Sally fosse di nuovo sbucata nel suo ufficio con una lamentela l’avrebbe mandata poco elegantemente al diavolo. Non era un uomo molto calmo, dopotutto. Proprio non capiva perché Mycroft non gli avesse detto la verità, stavano insieme da quasi un anno e aveva dovuto sopportare di vederlo qualche notte a settimana, tra gli impegni di entrambi, e quando riuscivano a liberarsi erano così stanchi e provati dal lavoro da crollare tra le coperte senza nemmeno la forza di abbracciarsi. Lo amava, ne era ormai certo, e gli mancava sentirlo anche solo per messaggio, ma non avrebbe ceduto per primo implorando di parlare. Si riteneva nel giusto, e a pensarci bene era arrivato il momento per Mycroft di ritirare un po’ le proprie difese e smettere di credersi così al centro del mondo, così perfetto da costringere tutti ad adattarsi a lui e al suo volere: Greg non avrebbe mosso un dito, voleva proprio vedere quanto il compagno avrebbe dimostrato di tenere alla loro relazione, anche se aveva paura che il muro nel quale il politico si era rinchiuso non si sarebbe mai infranto fino al livello di fargli chiedere scusa. Quel lato di Mycroft gli faceva paura, non poteva sforzarsi per due persone e ci aveva già provato con sua moglie, cercando di essere più presente nella sua vita e in quella dei figli. Non aveva funzionato, e da quel giorno aveva deciso che non si sarebbe più sprecato ad andare incontro a persone che non dimostravano mai di tenere a lui nel modo in cui lo faceva Greg. Non ne valeva mai la pena, questo pensava. Si concentrò quindi sul verbale e su alcuni casi irrisolti, non aveva la minima intenzione di chiedere aiuto a Sherlock per evitare di pensare a suo fratello maggiore, e comunque sosteneva che non fosse ancora il momento di farlo uscire allo scoperto, era tornato appena il giorno prima.  
Tra verbali, arresti e più straordinari possibili per non pensare alla sua situazione personale, Greg si vide scorrere davanti agli occhi stanchi quasi una settimana. Senza Mycroft il tempo passava lento, e provava un fastidioso groppo in gola nel salire in macchina e dirigersi verso il suo appartamento, invece che a Pall Mall dal suo compagno. Anche stare da solo tra quelle mura spoglie, senza l’elegante figura dell’uomo intenta a scrivere qualcosa al computer o a leggere un libro su una poltrona imbottita lo faceva sentire abbandonato, molto più che dopo il divorzio. Non si erano sentiti o cercati, i primi tempi aveva cercato di pensare al lavoro o al fatto che Mycroft aveva molti più impegni di lui, ma dopo una settimana fornire una scusa a quel suo comportamento non faceva che pugnalarlo dolorosamente al petto. Il politico gli aveva detto di averlo atteso per anni, e adesso una parte di lui si sentiva in colpa per aver mandato tutto all’aria per una bugia. Dall’altro lato, però, ne aveva abbastanza di quei continui sotterfugi da parte di Mycroft, per lui una relazione si basava innanzitutto sulla fiducia reciproca e pareva che nel loro rapporto non ve ne fosse la minima traccia da parte dell’altro. Faceva male. Molto. Ormai non sapeva nemmeno più come comportarsi, ogni tanto vedeva una macchina nera parcheggiata poco distante dalla centrale e rimaneva a fissarla dalla finestra, dondolando sulla sedia imbottita. La osservava finchè non si rendeva conto che non rimaneva al suo posto per tutta la giornata, che qualcuno entrava e la faceva perdere nel traffico, facendogli capire che non apparteneva a Mycroft ma a un essere umano normale, semplice. Magari un impiegato come lui, o un dirigente d’azienda, o un avvocato. Il suo compagno lo avrebbe dedotto persino da quei metri di distanza, strappandogli un sorriso, ma probabilmente a quell’ora era chino su una pila interminabile di fogli da leggere e firmare per chissà quale evento governativo. Sospirò, adesso sapeva molto meno dei suoi impegni lavorativi, e lamentarsi in precedenza poteva non essere stato così saggio, da parte sua. La porta del suo ufficio si aprì, mentre Gregory fissava l’ennesima auto che si allontanava dal parcheggio della centrale, e la voce di John lo richiamò almeno quattro volte prima che Greg si degnasse di ascoltarlo. Fu persino sorpreso di vederlo lì, solo.  
-John.- mormorò, gli pizzicavano fastidiosamente gli occhi per il poco riposo che si era concesso in quella settimana e doveva essere evidente, perché il medico lo squadrò da capo a piedi. E non in modo amichevole.  
-Mi spiace, ma non ho casi per Sherlock al momento. Immagino che sia molto annoiato, ma non posso proprio provvedere alla…  
-No, non si tratta di questo.- lo interruppe John, sedendosi sulla poltroncina plastificata e guardando lo yarder con fare circospetto. Si leccò le labbra, come faceva sempre quando doveva intavolare un discorso a cui tutti dovevano prestare attenzione. Forse Greg non era un genio come Sherlock, ma sapeva riconoscere i modi di fare delle persone attorno a lui.  
-Sherlock mi ha mandato qui per invitarti a cena.  
I due uomini si guardarono in silenzio, separati dal tavolo vitreo. Lo yarder era esterrefatto, tanto che sentì la propria bocca cedere verso il basso, aprendosi forse in modo imbarazzante.  
-Sherlock vorrebbe… Invitarmi a cena?  
Era strano, troppo strano.  
-Diciamo che ho avuto io l’idea.- si corresse John, rendendo la situazione molto più credibile. -Si avvicina il compleanno della nostra padrona di casa e avevo pensato di organizzare una festa con tutti quanti, dopo devo passare da Molly per dirglielo.  
-Oh.  
Lestrade era, se possibile, ancora più sorpreso di prima.  
-E quando sarebbe?  
-Stasera, per motivi organizzativi siamo costretti ad anticipare. Dopotutto lo sai com’è fatto Sherlock, se non finisce tutto in fretta si lamenterà per mesi.  
-Ah, sì, mi pare giusto.- rispose l’ispettore, assente. Era rimasto solo per tutti quei giorni, forse avere a che fare con delle persone e una festa di compleanno avrebbero alleviato la tensione che si portava dietro ovunque andasse, magari avrebbe dimenticato l’accaduto con Mycroft. Sorrise, lentamente e stanco, poi annuì.  
-Ci sarò, amico.  
John gli sorrise di rimando, sinceramente contento.  
-Allora ci vediamo a Baker Street alle venti e quindici, sperando che tu non abbia casi all’ultimo secondo.  
-Ah, cercherò di scaricarli a Donovan. Ho lavorato fin troppo, questa settimana.  
John non aveva la minima idea di cosa era successo tra lui e Mycroft, Greg si sentì un po’ in colpa per non avergliene parlato, vista la loro amicizia, ma una parte di lui stava meglio se l’argomento non veniva nemmeno toccato superficialmente. Immaginò fosse normale, o comunque avrebbe potuto parlarne con calma quella sera. Sì, era la soluzione migliore.  
-A stasera, allora.  
-A stasera, John.  
Quando la porta dell’ufficio si chiuse, Greg si lasciò andare sulla poltroncina e sospirò, pensando al fatto che Mycroft sarebbe già stato a conoscenza dei suoi impegni per la serata. Era un po’ frustrante, dopo tanto tempo, l’idea di essere libero al punto da non dover parlare con nessuno di se stesso. Mycroft non lo incatenava alla sua persona come aveva pensato inizialmente, si occupava naturalmente della sua sicurezza, ma non aveva mai fatto in modo di evitargli uno svago diverso da una serata a cena fuori o a Pall Mall, seduti sul divano con un bicchiere di vino pregiato. Se non avesse avuto tutto quell’orgoglio ben radicato nelle vene, si sarebbe arreso a quel fastidioso pungere degli occhi, non dovuto certamente alla stanchezza. Per tutto il pomeriggio si domandò, a tratti, se Mycroft sapeva della festa e se si sarebbe persino presentato a casa di Sherlock, con l’unico scopo di vederlo, ma poi si rendeva conto qualche minuto più tardi che non sarebbe mai successo, che se il politico non lo aveva cercato era perché non c’era più niente da fare. Non c’era più nulla da recuperare, più nulla da ricostruire, più nulla di cui discutere. Rimpianse, scioccamente, quel periodo di segreti e baci soffusi sul divano di un salotto lussuoso e in penombra, sulle note classiche di qualche artista sconosciuto, e si morse le labbra. Doveva parlare con John, quella sera, e decidere cosa fare, perché non resisteva più. Si era pentito da secoli di aver parlato con quel tono a Mycroft, avrebbe ritirato tutto quello che aveva detto al suo compagno, se solo avesse saputo come prendere un Holmes dopo una situazione del genere. Non ne aveva la minima idea, assolutamente, ma per sua fortuna l’ora della festa giunse abbastanza rapida.  
   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
   
Era piuttosto deluso dall’ennesimo errore sul canale meteorologico, uscendo dal Diogen’s Club non aveva incontrato il minimo accenno di pioggia e questo lo irritava particolarmente, perché il suo ombrello nero era sostanzialmente inutile.  Lo appoggiò al braccio destro, scendendo i quattro scalini marmorei all’entrata del club per poi salire nell’auto nera che lo avrebbe accompagnato a casa. Il suo cellulare vibrò insistentemente nella tasca, mentre Mycroft posava la propria valigetta in pelle sul sedile accanto a sé. Guardò il proprio cellulare, i messaggi ricevuti provenivano da Sherlock e lo informavano del fatto che il caso che gli aveva affidato aveva raggiunto nuovi sviluppi. Assunse un’espressione soddisfatta, suo fratello rifiutava spesso i casi che lui gli illustrava come di importanza nazionale, ma quello che gli aveva affidato lo aveva intrigato particolarmente: una serie di trafficanti sventati dall’MI6 due mesi prima erano spariti dalla prigione più sicura e blindata del paese, i loro dati erano stati cancellati nello stesso istante da ogni database mondiale e non vi era alcuna traccia di loro, nonostante i crimini continuassero regolarmente giorno dopo giorno. Finchè uno dei due non era stato trovato morto in circostanze a dir poco bizzarre.  
-221B, Baker Street.- comandò al suo autista, oltre il separé scuro inserito all’interno della vettura.  
-Subito, signor Holmes.  
Mycroft si sedette comodamente sul sedile posteriore, concedendo alla propria larga schiena un comfort migliore della sedia imbottita e dura del suo ufficio, guardando il cellulare. Il suo sconforto era sapientemente nascosto dalla sua maschera di freddezza, ma immaginava non sarebbe durata a lungo. Nella casella dei messaggi, la conversazione con Gregory era ferma al messaggio di una settimana prima, dove l’Ispettore lo avvisava che avrebbe tardato a causa di un verbale da riscrivere da capo. Lo fece scivolare nuovamente nella tasca del cappotto, l’auto si fermò in quel momento e la portiera venne aperta, permettendogli di scendere proprio davanti al portone laccato dell’appartamento di suo fratello minore. Bussò e attese che gli venisse aperto dalla padrona di casa, poi si diresse di sopra e trovò la casa in gran fermento. John stava rimproverando il niente, in cucina, e Sherlock era seduto con aria divertita sulla propria poltrona nera.  
-Mycroft.- lo salutò, gelido come sempre. Poco male, lui era lì per discutere di lavoro.  
-Sherlock.  
Un rumore di passi frettolosi sulle scale quasi sovrastò la sua voce irritata.  
-Scusatemi per l’abbigliamento, non ho avuto il tempo di cambiarmi perch—… Mycroft.  
Il maggiore degli Holmes si voltò lentamente, trovandosi faccia a faccia con l’Ispettore Lestrade. Appariva stanco, le occhiaie scure sul viso erano un chiaro segno dei suoi straordinari, e comunque Anthea lo aveva tenuto ben aggiornato sui suoi estenuanti turni di lavoro.  
-Ispettore.  
Qualcosa, in quel momento esatto, si ruppe nel petto di Greg. Il tono di Mycroft era fluido, freddo e distaccato, persino Sherlock e John lo avevano guardato con un’espressione torva. Deglutì, alla fine aveva ragione nel pensare che, per il suo compagno, il loro rapporto non contava più niente. Prese un profondo respiro e raggiunse John in cucina, stringendo tra le mani la bottiglia di vino che aveva comprato all’ultimo secondo in uno dei pochi negozi ancora aperti.  
In salotto, Mycroft aveva preso posto davanti a Sherlock, sulla poltrona generalmente riservata al dottor Watson, e aveva iniziato rapidamente a leggere gli appunti – seppur molto confusionari – del fratello minore. Si sentiva a disagio vista la presenza dell’Ispettore, cosa che aumentò a dismisura quando nel piccolo appartamento salirono la padrona di casa e la patologa del Saint Bart’s. Mycroft serrò le labbra nel vedere quest’ultima parlare piacevolmente con Gregory, che al contrario lo stava palesemente ignorando. Decise di agire nello stesso modo e si concentrò sul caso, comportandosi come se non esistesse nessuno oltre Sherlock e il loro caso condiviso. Sentiva addosso lo sguardo indagatore di suo fratello ma non gli diede alcuna soddisfazione, alzandosi e passandogli nuovamente i fogli.  
-Direi che sei ad un passo dal risolvere il caso, Sherlock. La soluzione mi pare più che evidente, posso lasciarti un paio di giorni al massimo per lavorarci su.- disse, soddisfatto. Sherlock curvò le labbra in un lieve sorriso.  
-Non credo te ne andrai facilmente, Mycroft.  
-Ma davvero?- chiese il politico, con un sorriso sarcastico.  
-Oh, caro, non era necessario disturbarti tanto!- pigolò la vocetta emozionata della signora Hudson, dalla piccola cucina dove tutti parevano essersi stipati.  
-Scherza? Che compleanno potrebbe mai essere senza una torta?  
Alle parole del dottor Watson, Mycroft serrò le labbra e scattò verso il viso del fratello, guardandolo con un’espressione distorta. Era evidente, era caduto in una trappola tesa proprio per lui. Gregory non era lì per caso, e nemmeno lui, il dolce che troneggiava sul piccolo tavolo ligneo non era che un incentivo per farlo rimanere. Come quando erano bambini. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma finì per richiuderla davanti all’espressione genuina di Sherlock. Quest’ultimo si avvicinò a lui, serio, e sussurrò qualche parola prima di sparire a sua volta nella stanza.  
-Non farmene pentire, Mycroft.  
Il politico guardò assente verso la finestra, poi lasciò andare un sorriso talmente lieve che nemmeno sentì le proprie labbra sottili piegarsi. Gli era stata servita su un piatto d’argento l’occasione di rimettere le cose al loro posto con Gregory, quantomeno di parlargli di persona, e scacciò rapidamente tutta l’ansia che gli irretiva i sensi entrando in cucina. Erano seduti tutti attorno a quel piccolo tavolo plastificato, non era il massimo del comfort e soprattutto non era un posto lussuoso come il Diogen’s Club o Pall Mall, ma poco importava. Era seduto accanto a Lestrade e questo era più che sufficiente. Le due donne a capotavola, lui e Sherlock uno di fronte all’altro, così come lo yarder e il dottor Watson. Nonostante fossero così vicini, l’atmosfera tra loro due li allontanava anni luce l’uno dall’altro: si ignoravano pacificamente all’inizio, poi Mycroft non riuscì più a resistere al fatto di essere invisibile per quello che, suo malgrado, amava con tutto se stesso e si mosse sotto il tavolo, ascoltando la spiegazione della patologa circa il ritrovamento del corpo del caso che condivideva con Sherlock. Cercò la mano dell’Ispettore, sapendo che avrebbe agito in conseguenza alla reazione dell’altro, e sentì un leggero colpa al petto quando l’uomo strinse le sue dita tra le proprie. Non durò che un attimo, poiché Gregory lo lasciò subito e tossì, scusandosi e aggiungendo che aveva bisogno di aria. Mycroft e Sherlock si guardarono per un breve istante, descrivendo la situazione in quella banale occhiata, poi il politico comprese di dover sistemare la questione una volta per tutte. Gregory non si sarebbe fatto avanti e, purtroppo, sarebbe toccato a lui applicarsi per parlargli. Approfittando di una momentanea discussione tra il fratello e il dottore in merito al cibo, scese le scale e raggiunse Gregory fuori.  
-Deciso ad ignorarmi a lungo?  
Attese i minuti necessari per far parlare Greg e rimase al suo fianco, in piedi, le gambe incrociate e il corpo appoggiato all'ombrello.  
-Per tutto il tempo necessario Mycroft.- rispose l’altro. -Tu mi manchi... Ma c'è qualcosa che... Che si è spezzato. Forse è la mia fiducia verso di te…  
Immaginava di poter comprendere le motivazioni di quella risposta.  
-Ho molti segreti, Gregory.- disse, calmo. -Accettando di intraprendere una relazione con me, accetti anche questa consapevolezza. Ci sono molte cose che non potrei rivelarti nemmeno sotto una minaccia peggiore dell'ultima che mi hai rivolto.  
-Alcuni dei tuoi segreti sono stupidi ed assurdi... Forse dovresti trovare qualcuno che ti comprenda meglio di me.- sospirò lo yarder, Mycroft iniziò a pensare di aver solamente peggiorato la situazione.  
-Fai le mie scuse agli altri, io vado a casa.  
Mycroft non capiva, Gregory stava agendo come se dipendesse da lui quel dovere nascondere tutto agli occhi e alle orecchie di tutti. Non lo avrebbe lasciato andare a casa, non dopo aver atteso per anni il momento giusto per dichiararsi, per fare una minima mossa verso l'Ispettore che escludesse il lavoro. Decise quindi di seguirlo per strada, a debita distanza, finchè non lo raggiunse in una via più nascosta. Non voleva assolutamente dare spettacolo ai pochi passanti della sera.  
-Gregory.- lo chiamò nuovamente. -Non permetterò che sia una cosa del genere a vanificare tutta la mia attesa nei tuoi confronti. Non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare.  
Gregory sorrise appena, voltandosi verso di lui nella penombra della via.  
-Adesso non sto mentendo. Non sono in servizio.- assicurò, avvicinandosi a lui nel vicolo semibuio. -Desidero che torni a Pall Mall, Gregory.  
Mycroft non temeva la prospettiva che Gregory non sarebbe tornato a Pall Mall, ma era spaventato dalla consapevolezza che il compagno avrebbe avuto forse più ragioni per non farlo di quanto credesse. Da così vicino poteva sentire il profumo dell'altro, gli era mancato molto durante l'assenza dello yarder.  
Con un rapido gesto del capo, Gregory aveva accettato di tornare a vivere con lui, il petto del politico si fece più leggero.  
-Molto bene.- commentò, adesso non sapeva - di nuovo - come comportarsi.  
-Dovrai smetterla però di pensare solo a te stesso Mycroft . E sai a cosa mi riferisco.  
Microft alzò il viso verso di lui. Si era sempre preoccupato, a suo modo, delle sorti di suo fratello e del suo attuale compagno Watson, la sorveglianza e la protezione nei confronti di Gregory era stata attuata dai suoi migliori agenti segreti e aveva fatto in modo che continuassero entrambe nonostante il desiderio dell’altro di non avere più nulla a che fare con lui. Davvero pensava solo a se stesso? Navigando tra quei pensieri, si accorse che Gregory aveva sfilato il suo ombrello dalla sua solita posizione sul braccio e allungò la mano per farselo restituire.  
-Ritieni che io sia capace di pensare solo a me stesso?  
Greg lo guardò mordendosi le labbra, mentre continuava a giocare con l'ombrello, non accennando a ridarglielo. Un comportamento infantile.  
-Guarda tu stesso. Ho dovuto "fingere" di lasciarti per farti smuovere, non parliamo di cosa ho dovuto fare per far sì che dopo mesi tu ti esponessi…  
-Hai solo finto, dunque, per spingermi a questo?- chiese il politico, non sapendo bene come sentirsi al riguardo. -Hai bisogno di dimostrazioni simili dei sentimenti che provo per te da quando hai affrontato il primo caso con Sherlock?  
-Non ne ho mai avuto bisogno io. Diciamo che Sherlock mi ha detto cosa fare. Se vogliamo questa volta ti ha dato una mano…  
Mycroft si sentì trascinare verso il corpo del poliziotto ma non oppose resistenza, era un contatto più che apprezzato e desiderato.  
-Sherlock. Capisco.- sussurrò.  
Era ovvio che avesse messo il suo zampino nella situazione, ma Mycroft aveva altre cose a cui pensare in quel momento. Si avvicinò a Gregory col viso, guardandolo negli occhi scuri.  
-Adesso cosa avresti intenzione di fare?  
-Picchiarti con il tuo stesso ombrello è una delle opzioni che mi piacerebbe non dover scartare...  
Lo guardò sorridere, Gregory era capace di stupirlo e farlo innamorare da capo con quel semplice gesto. Era un uomo bellissimo, forse troppo per uno come lui, che di affascinante aveva solo i completi con cui si vestiva. Rispose al suo bacio e anzi, ne prese il controllo cercando bisognoso la lingua del poliziotto, nei giorni in cui non lo aveva nemmeno visto aveva sentito montare una voglia indecente di lui.  
-…Ma sarà per un’altra volta, perché adesso so esattamente cosa fare.  
Gregory lo prese per mano e attraversò la strada fino a tornare verso Baker Street, dove un’auto nera attendeva il ritorno di Mycroft per riportarlo a Pall Mall. Vi salì all’interno e il politico fece lo stesso, vagamente confuso.  
-Faccia il giro di Londra.- ordinò l’Ispettore, improvvisamente. -E mettici più tempo possibile. Si fermi a casa.  
Dopo aver parlato, tirò su il separé scuro e si voltò vero Mycroft, con un sorriso da predatore che raramente lasciava andare nei loro momenti insieme. Proprio la rarità di quel gesto provocava in Mycroft un’onda travolgente di eccitazione non indifferente, al punto da sospirare leggermente quando Gregory salì sulle sue gambe e gli prese il viso tra le mani forti, baciandolo quasi con furia. Le loro lingue vorticavano, calde ed assetate l’una del sapore dell’altra, Mycroft stringeva possessivo i fianchi dell’uomo e si lasciava spogliare da quelle dita rapide, esperte da tempo nello sbottonare e sfilare i suoi completi costosi e cuciti su misura. Più il politico cercava di essere delicato nel privare il compagno degli abiti, nel cercare di non sgualcirli irreparabilmente, più l’altro sospirava frustrato per essere ancora intrappolato in essi. Era un uomo impulsivo ed agitato, Gregory, la sua passione era travolgente come un oscuro mare in tempesta, e la freschezza delle onde dei suoi muscoli si infranse contro il petto nudo di Mycroft poco più tardi, durante l’ennesimo e umido bacio. Si guardarono negli occhi, respirando affannati e i volti in fiamme, l’aria in quella porzione di auto era quasi irrespirabile a causa di tutta la loro eccitazione fremente. Il politico avvicinò il viso al petto del compagno, leccandone la pelle e soffermandosi a succhiare i capezzoli scuri, lo yarder mugolava in risposta mentre si faceva strada verso le gambe dell’altro, per toccarne l’erezione tesa.  
-M-Myc…- sospirò, le dita calde che stringevano il sesso dell’altro, accarezzando e massaggiando per come gli era consentito dalla sua posizione di controllo. E il compagno sospirava, schiavo del suo tocco, per poi rilanciare sfilandogli i pantaloni scuri e cercando il suo sedere, accarezzandone la rotondità e spingendosi verso il punto più sensibile. Fuori, la notte sibilava sotto i loro gemiti, talvolta interrotti da un contatto di labbra umide, tra il fruscio dei loro vestiti lasciati andare con poco garbo sui sedili, o chissà dove. Esistevano soltanto loro, con il loro piacere, soltanto loro e la notte.  
Le dita affusolate di Mycroft stuzzicavano svariati punti tra le gambe muscolose di Greg, provocandogli brividi intensi lungo la spina dorsale e gemiti rochi su per la gola secca, l’intimo grigio era fortunatamente scomparso e la pelle non incontrava che altra pelle, ruvida per le scosse di piacere.  
-Mycroft… Ti prego…  
L’uomo baciò il collo del compagno, adorava sentirne la voce così bisognosa, ma Gregory era così impulsivo da costringerlo ad obbedire alla sua richiesta: strinse il suo sesso tra le dita, massaggiando con più foga del consueto, e Mycroft non fece in tempo a liberare il proprio piacere che questo si fece nuovamente bisognoso di attenzioni. Era bastato solamente guardare il viso dello yarder, rosso dalla voglia, i lucidi occhi cioccolato che imploravano una possessione maggiore, dopo tutta quella distruttiva lontananza. I denti bianchi e perfetti che mordevano quasi completamente il labbro inferiore di quella bocca rosea, lucida e arrossata per i baci continui e non troppo dolci, Mycroft deglutì.  
-Sei così… Così…- provò a sussurrare, ma l’altro scosse il capo.  
-No, non adesso. Non parlare adesso.  
Lo yarder si mosse, sollevandosi appena e allargando le gambe, le mani del compagno che lo stringevano saldamente per i fianchi. Prese un respiro profondo e si lasciò andare verso il basso, permettendo a Mycroft di entrare dentro di lui, un leggero dolore lo fece mugolare tra i suoi capelli scuri. Lo abbracciò, rilassando i muscoli quando il dolore scomparve, per poi iniziare a spingersi verso l’erezione del politico. Un iniziale movimento lento, atto a far sospirare entrambi, si trasformò presto in un poderoso spingersi uno contro l’altro, mani che graffiavano appena la schiena, labbra che stringevano e mordevano la pelle, nomi sussurrati nell’oscurità. E ogni tanto qualche alone giallo di un lampione, o forse di un negozio, illuminava debolmente il groviglio di corpi felici che finalmente potevano amarsi, concedersi l’un l’altro, fare la pace dolcemente dopo essersi ignorati.  
-Gregory…  
-Sta’ zitto, ah… Mycroft…  
Le loro lingue si cercarono di nuovo, doloranti ma non ancora stanche, e dopo ulteriori sospiri grevi entrambi gli amanti si lasciarono andare dalla vetta del piacere. Mycroft cadde leggero all’indietro, contro il sedile dell’auto, e Gregory si appoggiò contro di lui, la fronte posata su quella del compagno. Il politico sentiva di dover dire qualcosa, nonostante la probabilità che l’altro lo zittisse con un gesto stizzito, ma più apriva bocca per parlare e meno le parole volevano uscirgli dalle labbra sottili. Erano solo due, perché era così complicato? E dire che lui era il più convincente a parole, nel suo lavoro.  
-Ti amo…- sussurrò improvvisamente Gregory, stringendosi a lui e rabbrividendo per l’improvviso gelo sulla pelle. Aveva avuto la prova inconfutabile che non si trattava che di una semplice frase, eppure ancora non riusciva a pronunciarla a dovere. Fu capace soltanto di attirare a sé il compagno e baciarlo, in risposta, con quanta più dolcezza fosse in grado di concepire.  
-Mi è mancato, questo.- sussurrò nel silenzio dell'auto. -E anche tu.  
Parlò dal suo petto, a disagio, ma in qualche modo doveva far capire a Gregory i suoi sentimenti, qualora i gesti non fossero bastati.  
-E’ mancato anche a me Mycroft... E gradirei davvero che qualcosa cambiasse...  
Mycroft era felice di sentirglielo dire. Era felice anche di averlo lì, addosso al proprio corpo, col suo profumo intriso nella pelle e la voglia di averlo sempre al proprio fianco.  
-Farò qualsiasi cosa sia necessaria, affinchè tu non te ne vada.- sussurrò, tutto in quel momento era perfetto.  
-Non ho più motivo di farlo, Myc.  
L’uomo senti la macchina fermarsi, erano arrivati davanti casa ormai. Si rivestirono rapidamente, nonostante a Mycroft non piacesse particolarmente l’idea di uscire dalla portiera con la giacca sgualcita e i bottoni della camicia non allineati perfettamente. Non c'era nessuno in giro, tuttavia, e quella era una fortuna. Greg lo prese per il colletto, facendolo entrare in casa.  
-Vediamo se il divano nuovo è comodo?- chiese, poi scoppiò a ridere tenendolo per mano.  
Lui amava Mycroft Holmes, e non aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire. Forse un giorno ci sarebbe riuscito, ma in attesa di quel fatidico momento, si accontentava di leggerlo nei suoi occhi color della pioggia.  
 


End file.
